


Anonarat's RWBY Drabbles and Ficlets

by Anonarat



Category: RWBY
Genre: A real smorgasbord of things, Angst, BDSM, But mostly the fluff and romance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, I am a filthy filthy multi-shipper, Most of these fics are mutually independent of each other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonarat/pseuds/Anonarat
Summary: A collection of a number of drabbles and ficlets that I've written for RWBY, arranged in original order of writing.Each chapter will note the pairing and rating, as these range all the way from general to explicit.As a general guide... I like to make my chapter titles somewhat obtuse or entirely disingenuous.All things being well, I'll do a batch update every month or two.





	1. Tying the Knot (Freezerburn) (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will have additional commentary in the notes. For now, please enjoy.

There was a certain satisfaction as Weiss finished the knot of her tie into place. It was almost as if she had closed the last chink in her armour before a fight; which this party was going to be.

There was a knock at her door.

“Just a minute Yang,” Weiss called out, putting the final touches on her outfit.

When she opened the door, Weiss had the opportunity to fully appreciate Yang slowly going slack-jawed as she took in her suit and letting out a whistle of appreciation.

“You know, that dress looks just as nice,” replied Weiss smiling.


	2. Leading (Freezerburn) (G)

“I thought you said you could outdance anyone,” said Weiss as Yang’s foot was once again in her way.

“Uggh, I meant in proper dancing, not this fancy stuff,” came the reply from Yang, her frustration clear.

“This is proper dancing, polite, elegant, and…” said Weiss, leaning up to whisper in Yang’s ear, “designed to get you as close as possible to your partner.”

“Are you telling me this is a rich person’s equivalent of dirty dancing?” asked Yang.

“Something like that. Now; let me lead instead. You, just go with my flow,” said Weiss, re-joining her hands with Yang’s.


	3. Aftermath 1 (Freezerburn) (M)

Weiss was sore, drained and satisfied. This particular session had been one of the most intense, but that was the way she liked it.

She curled onto Yang, who passed her a glass of water. No matter how thirsty she was, Weiss drank slowly, letting the motion help calm her down and relax.

Her girlfriend’s strong arms wrapped around her then, not restrictive, but protective. Soft, tender words were whispered then; by Yang to her, and only to her.

She relaxed into Yang’s embrace, knowing this was her safest place. Here was something she felt nowhere else.

Weiss was loved.


	4. Hair (Elderburn) (T)

“Yang,” started Winter, “if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so protective of your hair?”

“Hold on a moment,” said Yang, an uncertain emotion clouding her speech and mannerisms. She dug out her scroll, and went to the earliest video on it. Angling the screen so that Winter could see, she took a quick breath and hit ‘play’.

The clip was only about twenty seconds long, in it was a baby Yang crawling around.

A voice, Raven’s, spoke with tenderness, “she has such beautiful hair.”

“That’s it. That’s the only clip I ever had of her.”

“Oh Yang.”


	5. Worm (Cinder/Blake) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily my favourite trash/guilty ship and you can pry it from my cold dead hands.

“Good evening Blake, all alone I see,” Cinder purred, prowling closer to the Faunus.

Unable to control herself, Blake’s ear flicked slightly, Cinder’s words worming their way down to her core, generating heat as they passed through her.

Until she had met Cinder, Blake wouldn’t have believed one person’s words would have such an effect on anyone, let alone herself. Such was the heady blend of confidence and allure.

Licking her lips, Blake replied, “I think Weiss and Yang are practicing for the doubles match; and Ruby’s on a date with Penny.”

“That means I have you all to myself.”


	6. Cold (Nuts 'n' Dolts) (G)

“Just sit here,” said Ruby, patting the sofa next to where she was sat with a big smile.

“Alright girlfriend Ruby,” replied Penny, taking the seat, before letting out a squeak. With the swiftness of semblance, Ruby’s head was in her lap, as the rest of her stretched out across the rest of the sofa.

Ruby turned and looked up at Penny, beaming.

“See, it’s going to be much more fun watching Grimmnado like this.”

“I cannot find a reason to disagree with you girlfriend Ruby, this situation seems most optimal,” replied Penny, as the pair settled into the movie.


	7. Embers (Cinder/Blake) (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains choking.

Cinder tightened her grip around Blake’s throat as her fingers increased the pace, the little mewls that Blake was making only serving to increase her own lust. Watching Blake writhe beneath her, she gave a malicious smile. Given how she felt Blake tighten around her, it seemed as though she was right on the money.

Just as it felt like Blake was getting close, Cinder slowed back down, eliciting a whine from Blake. Music to Cinder’s ears. 

Cutting off the sound, Cinder began to properly choke Blake while grinding the heel of her hand against Blake’s clit, giving her satisfaction.


	8. Supdog (Freezerburn) (G)

Yang, looking concerned: Weiss, are you okay?

Weiss: I’m fine. Why do you ask?

Yang: Oh, it’s just that it looks like you might have supdog, and I don’t want to catch it.

Weiss: What’s supdog?

Yang bursts into laughter: Oh dust, I can’t believe you actually said it.

Weiss: What?

Weiss, eyes widening as she apparently realises what she just said: Yang!

***

Later…

Blake: I know that you saw Cardin use that on Jaune before. Why did you fall for it?

Weiss: Did you see Yang’s reaction? That smile was worth it.

Blake, rolling her eyes affectionately: You’re hopeless.


	9. Forced Error (Elderburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some days... you just have to write a fic where there is only one bed and two shippable characters.

“What do you mean there’s only a double room available, our reservation was for two singles,” said Yang to the receptionist.

“I’m terribly sorry madam, there seems to have been some kind of booking error, and all our other rooms are fully booked,” replied the receptionist.

“Winter?”

“It’s too late to try and find somewhere else. Let’s take the room, it’s only for one night.”

“I’ll take the floor,” said Yang.

“Nonsense, there should be plenty of room for both of us on the bed,” replied Winter.

***

The next morning Winter woke to a text from Weiss.

“You owe me.”


	10. In (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Halloween. There was a long break between this drabble and the next due to NaNoWriMo.

“You know, I would have thought you would have liked to actually go trick-or-treating properly for once. Especially since Ruby’s out with just Penny for a birthday date,” said Yang, leaning back against the wall of their shared house.

“I’ve spent most of my life thinking I’m superior to everyone else, and everything I do should be in my best interests. It has been so rare that I’ve had a chance to give without ulterior motives, and making children happy sounds like an excellent use of my time. Besides, someone had to stay here,” replied Weiss with a small smile.


	11. Truth will Out (Nuts 'n' Dolts) (T)

“Penny, there’s something we need to talk about,” said Ruby, screwing up her courage as she lay cuddling with her girlfriend. She’d known this had been a long time coming, and she couldn’t bear to put it off any longer.

“What is it Ruby?” asked Penny, rotating so they were face-to-face.

“I’m ace,” said Ruby firmly, then quickly moved her finger up to place on Penny’s mouth to forestall her question.

“But that has nothing to do with why I love you. You are honest, sincere, and beautiful and so many other things. Penny, you are the world to me.”


	12. Anxiety (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains an anxiety attack.
> 
> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Alone Together
> 
> I can confirm that anxiety is not fun.

“Princess, I’m home,” Yang called out into their apartment, dropping the bags of shopping she was carrying. When there was no response from her fiance, Yang frowned. Taking a glance at the counter, she saw a sheet of paper.

‘Quiet please’ was scrawled across it, handwriting much messier than Weiss’ usually was. 

That note was all the clue that Yang needed to understand what had happened. Her carefree demeanour quickly became serious. It wasn’t often that Weiss had panic attacks, but Yang knew the signs.

Silently slipping into their living room, she saw Weiss stretched out along the couch, reading. While normally it would be a relaxed position, Yang could see her gripping the book too tightly and hear her erratic breathing.

Weiss’ head snapped up to face Yang as she entered the room. Seeing the blonde, a tiny fraction of the tension in her body eased. She gave a quick nod, signalling that she was okay with Yang being there.

Yang padded over and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the couch. Close enough to be close, far enough to not pressure Weiss. Taking out her scroll, Yang plugged in a pair of earbuds and leaned back.


	13. Tremble (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written prior to seeing the end of Volume 6.
> 
> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Hand Holding

It was well past the time any sensible person would go to sleep. Despite trying for the past few hours, Yang remained stubbornly awake. They had solid information on where Adam would be, and she couldn’t stop shaking.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his blade coming for her and she was powerless to stop it. 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” said Weiss, cutting through the silence. Yang frowned as Weiss walked toward her confidently, and took her shaking hand into both of her own.

“Don’t worry, we are going to beat him. Together,” said Weiss, holding Yang’s gaze.


	14. Hot Chocolate (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Hot and Cold

Yang diligently knocked the snow off of her boots and brushed it from her coat before she entered the house. What was supposed to have been a simple grimm hunt had been dragged out by the sudden drop in temperature.

“I’m home,” she called out as she hung her coat on the rack, “it’s a real blizzard out there.”

“Welcome back. I’ve just started the fire, so you can make yourself warm there,” replied Weiss from the kitchen.

Yang followed the warmth of the house into the living room and sat herself down in front of the fireplace. She relished the pain of the heat chasing the cold from her hands and feet.

A few moments later, Weiss joined her with a pair of mugs containing steaming hot chocolate. After handing one to Yang and setting the other down, she grabbed a blanket from the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend.

Weiss passed one side of the blanket to Yang, while holding onto the other edge. Working in tandem, they drew the blanket up, cocooning themselves in warmth.

“Thanks,” said Yang, before allowing her head to tilt over and rest on Weiss’ with a loving, doofy grin.

“Always.”


	15. Freedom (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Free Day
> 
> Like an ass, I took the prompt literally.

Weiss woke with a start, a feeling of dread that she had missed her alarm. The coolness of the other side of the bed told her that Yang was already up. While not a morning person, she usually needed to get up early.

As Weiss oriented herself, she remembered that her wife had insisted on this day off, basically strong-arming Weiss into having a vacation.

With a firm thought, Weiss pushed away any worries she had about leaving the Schnee Dust Company running itself without her for just one day.

“Morning sleepyhead,” said Yang from the doorway, “breakfast is ready.”


	16. Dance (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Memories of Beacon

While Salem had been defeated, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. Like clearing out the Grimm inhabiting the ruins of Beacon.

“Hey Weiss, I think this was the ballroom once upon a time,” Yang called out over the sound of her firing a shotgun round into an ursa. 

“Not much of one now, the floor’s all torn up,” replied Weiss, sending a gout of flame into a boarbatusk.

“When this is over, want to arrange another dance?”

“Only if you’ll be my date… and I get doilies,” said Weiss, smiling at the memory.

“Deal.”


	17. Drink (Gen) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains underage drinking.
> 
> This was written during Freezerburn week as a bit of a palate cleanser.
> 
> People often match Weiss against Willow's drinking, matching Ruby up against Qrow's? Much less so.

At first it was just a glass of champagne to celebrate the victory of saving Haven Academy and securing the relic. No-one cared that she was underage, even Oscar had had a little. They had won a significant victory.

It was pleasant then, a social lubricant that started to heal the fractures within the team.

She had taken a couple of bottles at Brunswick Farms, in case they ever had the chance to celebrate again. After that experience, Ruby had needed something to take the edge off. It helped. It made things fine. It was completely manageable.

Until it wasn’t.


	18. Atlas (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Atlas
> 
> As you might be able to tell, I like messing around with prompts I get. In this case, I took Atlas to referring to the titan of mythology.

It was hard to see. Easy to miss. Yang Xiao Long carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had been beaten, humiliated, falsely accused and mutilated. Told that the struggle of her entire team was hopeless. She had been abandoned too many times.

When her second mother died, she had to fight to stay positive, for her sister and her father.

Most people would break under that strain. Weiss could already see the cracks, see where her teammate was failing.

Whatever the cost, she would willing share a part of Yang’s burden, just to be with her.


	19. Maiden (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Strength

As the power flowed into her, Yang collapsed to the floor. She could feel it writhing within her, a beautiful siren song of what she could do. While her body felt full to the brim, her heart was overwhelmed with bleak desolation.

“Yang! What’s wrong?” asked Weiss as she rushed over to put her arms around her openly weeping teammate.

“She’s dead. My mother is dead. And she thought only of me in her last moments,” came Yang’s anguished response, as she sought what solace she could in Weiss’ embrace.

“I’m here for you Yang,” said Weiss, kissing her head.


	20. Legend (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Freezerburn Week 2018 (2) - Prompt: Fairytales
> 
> What stories will be told of team RWBY in the future?

“Momma! Momma! Tell us a story!”

“All right, all right, but after this you have to settle down. What story do you want?”

“We want to hear about RWBY!”

“An excellent choice. Once upon a time, when man and faunus were bound to a single planet, a vile enchantress by the name of Salem ruled. She controlled evil, terrifying creatures called Grimm, who could pluck naughty children from their beds.

Against them stood hunters and huntresses, the finest warriors in the world. The greatest of these were team RWBY.

They were lead by Ruby Rose, a ferocious fighter who could kill Grimm with a glance. She was joined by Blake Belladonna, heroine of Mantle, and saviour of Atlas; champion of the faunus.

And then there were Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. So deep was their love for each other that even separating them with a breath would seem to be too much. Individually they were strong, but together, they were unbeatable. It was said that only a star could hold a torch to the passion of their love.”

“Momma, stop with the mushy stuff.”

“They began their journey in the land of Beacon, scant years before the second collapse…”


	21. Ice (Freezerburn) (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written just after the second Freezerburn Week as a sort of unofficial day 9 with smut.
> 
> I am a firmly in the camp that both Weiss and Yang are switches.

Weiss tested her bonds, leather cuffs tied to each corner of the bed, holding her spread wide. The blindfold covering her eyes was the only other piece of clothing that she wore. She loved the vulnerability.

“Remember Princess, no words,” said Yang softly.

When Yang finished speaking, Weiss almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the chill of an ice cube on her arm. The cold acting as counterpoint to the warmth of the afternoon. 

The ice made a trail down her arm, and as soon as it reach her shoulder, it was removed and its path was followed by Yang’s tongue, eliciting a shiver of pleasure and a slight moan. A symmetrical path was drawn down her other arm, and Yang’s tongue was swift to follow.

The ice went everywhere, up her legs and down her sides, across her lips, always followed by Yang’s warmth. Everywhere except the places where Weiss wanted, needed it the most. 

Eventually a spiral of cold wound its way around her breast, before settling for a few seconds on her erect nipple. Just before it was truly unpleasant, the ice was moved to the other breast as Yang took Weiss’ nipple into her mouth and started playing with it. Flicking and rolling as the ice danced across the other nipple. This time Weiss’ moan was much deeper, needier.

How she wanted to encourage Yang, ask her to hurry up, tell her how much she loved her, but that would just end it.

That moan was the trigger for Yang, transferring the ice to Weiss’ navel, she started to move it downwards. While Weiss waited, Yang lavished the chilled breast with her mouth.

As the ice crept closer to her core, Weiss knew what was going to happen next. It didn’t stop her from sucking in her breath as it made contact with her clit. Yang pulled away from her breast, leaving only the bite of the ice.

Weiss couldn’t help but make inarticulate sounds as it cooled the fire inside of her. Then it was removed and Yang gave her clit the attention it craved. As she neared the edge, tongue was replaced with ice once more and Yang was rewarded with a keening whine from Weiss.

Once she was away from the edge, Yang returned. Bringing sweet pleasure after cool torment. This time; Yang took her all the way.

“Good girl.”


	22. Uniform (Freezerburn) (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous quadruple drabble, this was written as an unofficial day 10 for Freezerburn week.
> 
> Of course, as switches, I had to be equal and have some smut where the tables were turned.

Yang waited patiently, kneeling on the carpet of their house, wearing nothing. The autumn air still pleasantly warm against her body.

When the door to their bedroom opened and she was treated to a most glorious sight. Thigh-high leather boots led up to a plain white pair of silk panties. Yang’s eyes couldn’t help but continue on. The scar where Weiss had been impaled, her wife’s lightly toned abs, up to a white silken bra.

The view was only slightly disrupted by the riding crop that Weiss had started to tap lightly against her other hand. Yet higher was her wife’s beautiful face, wearing a delightfully haughty expression. It was all crowned by a faux atlesian military dress cap, Weiss’ hair running freely down her back.

With just the promise of what was to come and her wife’s appearance, Yang was already wet. It took all her self control to remain where she was and not worship Weiss like the goddess she was.

Weiss approached and looked down at Yang with a sneer. Moving the crop down, she gave Yang’s slit a fairly light tap. Examining the crop, Weiss caught the glisten of moisture on it.

“All ready wet slut? I knew that we paid for the horniest whore, but I didn’t expect that we’d be dealing with a fucking swimming pool. Still, there are enough lonely Privates that you’ll need the lubrication,” said Weiss. It took all of Yang’s willpower not to snicker at the probably intentional pun, even then she couldn’t resist a smirk.

“Is something funny slut? Do you find me amusing?” asked Weiss, lifting Yang’s head up to face her with the crop.

“No ma’am.”

“I don’t like your tone,” said Weiss, narrowing her eyes, “I think that you need to be taught some proper discipline.”

Yang inhaled quickly as she felt the sharp sting of the crop on her breast. It was followed swiftly by a strike to the other. Even that small amount of pain lit the tiniest of fires in her eyes.

“Hmph, there’s some defiance. It looks like I’ll need to beat that out of you before I hand you over to the Privates for fucking. If you learn well, I’ll even give you a treat.”

“Yes ma’am. Whatever you think is necessary ma’am,” replied Yang, bowing her head. Weiss yanked it back up by Yang’s hair and ferociously claimed her mouth.


	23. Sharpie (Freezerburn) (G)

“Yang! What are you doing?” demanded Weiss as Yang took a step towards her, with a wild grin. The snap as Yang took the lid off the permanent ink pen she was carrying almost echoed through the room.

“Just doing what you told me to,” said Yang as she approached Weiss.

Weiss took a step backwards, but was stopped by her desk. Full horror dawning on her as she realised what was happening.

~~~

“Why do you have each other’s names on your faces?” asked Ruby, confused.

“Weiss asked me to label everything that was mine,” said Yang with a grin.


	24. Try (Coco/Velvet/Yang) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some days... you just need to write a spot of fake dating.

“Let me get this straight, you fake dated Yang to make me jealous? What kind of a plan was that?” asked Coco as the pair cuddled on the bed, enjoying their new relationship. Her question caused Velvet to give a slight chuckle.

“Trust me, there was absolutely nothing straight about the plan. And I figured that if you weren’t interested, then, well, maybe the relationship with Yang would become less fake.”

“So you’re also interested in Yang?” asked Coco, subtly tightening her arms around Velvet.

“I’m not going to lie, I am. But I’m also really happy with this turn of events,” said Velvet, leaning into Coco, and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“Well then I have a suggestion…”

~~~

They found a red eyed Yang giving one of the specially reinforced punching bags in the gym a very hard time. The pair exchanged a quick look, coming to the same conclusion.

“Hey Yang,” said Velvet, the noise cutting through to the brawler. Yang spun around, her hasty smile at Velvet’s voice fell as soon as she saw Coco, before being swiftly plastered back on.

“Hi Velvet; Coco,” said Yang, a cordial edge to her voice, “I thought you would be enjoying your new girlfriend.”

“We are,” said Coco, “but we hit on an interesting snag. Both of us were also attracted to another person. You.”

Yang’s brows furrowed, and tilted her head, considering what Coco had said.

“So what does that mean?” asked Yang cautiously, more softly than before.

“It means, how would you feel about trying a relationship with both of us?” asked Coco. There was a moment of silence as Yang considered before she nodded her head slightly and a sunny smile wiped away her worries.

“Well, I’m certainly willing to give it a tri.”


	25. Soft Stone (Ruby/Winter) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after reading Dishonored by Texan Red Rose. A genuinely amazing piece of fiction, and well worth your time and comments.

Ruby drew her hand along Winter’s jawline in the pale light. Even in sleep, her girlfriend had a rigidity to her. It spoke to how uncompromisingly Winter held her beliefs and values, at least Ruby liked to think. Better than the alternative at any rate.

Eyes flickered open, Winter taking a moment to orient herself. Using the opportunity presented, Ruby’s hand retreated and she gave Winter a beaming smile.

“Morning sleepyhead, rise and shine” teased Ruby, causing Winter to give her a small, indulging smile.

It was a look that Ruby always cherished, knowing how easily she could soften stone.


	26. Pin (Freezerburn) (E)

Weiss winced as she put the bra on, the push pins lining it digging in ever so slightly. The special panties that Yang had gotten her were hardly going to be much better. Rubber nubs were centered over her clit. Not exactly pleasurable, but still, stimulating.

All she needed to do was make it through the day without orgasming or changing out of her underclothes. Much more easily said than done, especially as the small bite from the pins had already gotten her juices flowing. The fact that she would be wearing them in classes just added to the spice.


	27. Anesthesia (Gen) (T)

Thoughts were difficult for Yang to fully form. She remembered pain, blood, unconsciousness, waking, horror and then blessed release. 

Grasslands stretched out beneath her, mercifully free of grimm. It was nice, a place to relax with loved ones.

In the distance a woman stood, brilliant red hair flowing freely in the gentle wind. Yang floated to her.

“Pyrrha, what are you doing here?”

Pyrrha turned away and looked down, a hint of resignation in the stance. Yang blinked a couple of times before full realisation came to her.

“No, no you can’t be,” said Yang, with pleading in her voice.


	28. Comfort (Freezerburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Freezerburn hug on reuniting.

Yang clung to Weiss. She poured all of her heartache into the embrace. The abandonment she had felt. The pain that came with being cast as the villain when she had thought that she was protecting herself. The loss of her arm. The death of Pyrrha, Penny and too many others. Beacon becoming uninhabitable, filled with grimm. Seeing her mother for the first time as an adult. Nightmares that only seemed to grow more vivid. The keenness of the heiress’ absence.

Here it felt as if she could be a little weaker, with an ally in a camp of enemies.


	29. I Burn (Weiss/Yang/Pyrrha) (T)

“Hey Pyrrha, do you mind doing my back?” asked Yang, wiggling the bottle of sunscreen she was holding.

“Not at all,” said Pyrrha, taking the bottle from Yang, more than happy to help out one of her girlfriends in such a fashion. Practised hands began smoothing it into Yang’s back.

“Getting touchy-feely with Pyrrha already?” asked Weiss from the other side of the room, already prepared with a wide sun hat and one-piece bathing suit, “I wouldn’t have thought someone so hot needed protection.”

“I’ve got blonde hair and violet eyes darling. I mean what can I say? I burn.”


	30. Rotation (Elderburn) (M)

Their meeting in the club had been pure chance, Yang wanting to blow off some steam and have some fun, Winter dragged along by her squad. Winter hadn’t expected to enjoy the evening, but after meeting Yang, things were heading in a very pleasurable direction indeed. She took another opportunity to drink in Yang’s form, her gaze lingering slightly on her prosthetic.

“So are you going to ask the inevitable question?” said Yang, taking a sip of her drink.

“I am in the Atlesian military, I know full well that arm has a vibrate function.”

Yang leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Believe me when I say, it can do far more than vibrate, things that really need to be experienced first hand.”

“Is that an offer?” replied Winter, suppressing her blush. Yang replied with a cocky smile and a tug on Winter’s hand to go somewhere more private.


	31. Nip (Monochrome) (M)

Blake quickly pinned Weiss’ hands above her head against their dorm wall. She was rewarded with an excited hitch in her teammate’s breath.

Taking advantage, Blake leaned down and gave Weiss’ ear a little nip.

“With you like this, I can do absolutely anything I want,” purred Blake. That earned a defiant, haughty look from Weiss; an act they both found enticing.

She began lightly running her free hand across Weiss’ sides and the area between her breasts and the top of her skirt. They had both agreed not to push too far, too fast.

Finally, Blake snaked her hand up Weiss’ back to grab a handful of hair. Pulling firmly, her head was forced back to the perfect angle for Blake to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. The hand that had restrained Weiss slipped away to pull her closer.

There was no place either would rather be.


	32. An Abrupt Meeting (Gen) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see how a Nier: Automata AU would look. I'm quite happy with how it turned out.

B3 and W5 weren’t sure what to expect from The Forest King, but a small shell without limbs wasn’t it. Before they had a chance to contact YoRHa command, the situation changed drastically.

The sound of shearing metal tore through the room as an unidentified unit decapitated the helpless machine lifeform with a scythe. Her crimson cloak incongruous against the soft colours of the castle.

A second sound came from behind them. A second android, with long golden hair, had broken through the ceiling, pinning the pair between the two.

“Alert: these units are wanted by YoRHa. Annihilation recommended,” advised Gambol Shroud; B3’s pod.

“What? But they’re,” started W5, before being cut-off by by B3.

“Let’s go Weiss.”

With that, B3 drew her blades and started the attack against the red-cloaked android.


	33. A Starry Sky (Freezerburn-ish) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deserter AU. I'm somewhat tempted to do more drabbles in this series.

The night beat down on a pair of shapes moving through untamed wilderness. For all that the moon was silent, a clamour of stars lit their path.

They moved purposefully, neither too fast nor too slow, moving swiftly.

Finally, cracking under the weight of oppressive silence, one spoke to the other.

“So, what now ensign?”

“What do you mean, ‘what now’, do you not have a plan?” replied ensign Weiss Schnee, with a bit more bite than was necessary, but less than was customary. The response halted Yang Xiao Long, formerly of the Royal Artillery 31st Brigade, in her tracks.

“You mean you don’t have a plan?”

“Of course I don’t have a plan. Why would I?” asked Weiss back, stopping to turn and face the woman behind her.

“I don’t know, it may have had something to do you with you demanding that we deserted as soon as you saw what was happening to those faunus prisoners. You’ve always been a reasonable commander, and rumours said you were genius,” said Yang, “And you’ve definitely got that aura of command. I just did what I was told.”

Those words hit Weiss harder than she’d been prepared for, aggravating her. Already she could feel the sort of headache she got when dealing with dolts and fools coming on. Especially the implication that this was all her fault that they were in this situation.

“What did you expect?” demanded Weiss, “I couldn’t hope to stay in the army after seeing that. I refuse to be a monster; I’m sure I drilled that into you when I joined the brigade. I would have hoped that meant that you’d be ready for my reaction.”

The two stared at each other, tension between the pair escalating, both painfully aware that they were underprepared, lost and a pair of deserters who would likely face a firing squad if they were found. Even the woods around them seemed to hush, waiting for the big explosion between the two.

Then Yang let out into a series of helpless, guffawing, laughs, only serving to annoy Weiss further. As she stomped towards the gunner, no; Yang, Weiss was about to reprimand her when the sound broke through to her. The realisation that both of them were idiots without a plan, but principled, good idiots. It was an absurd situation to her, to Yang, and that was why she started laughing too.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Yang swept Weiss into a crushing hug, before pushing her back to arms length and giving her a devil-may-care smile.

“C’mon partner. I think we should be making better tracks than this. We can plan as we go.”

“Partner?” queried Weiss, rolling the word over in her mind, “I think I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, partner, at least for now,” said Yang, giving Weiss a clap on the back that sent her stumbling.

Wordlessly the pair turned to face forward, and restarted their march, hearts a little lighter than they had been.


	34. The Triumph of Weiss Schnee (Freezerburn) (G)

It was a theoretically straightforward task: create a packed lunch for each of her teammates. Following one too many jokes at her expense about her culinary abilities, Weiss Schnee was determined to show them that she could, in fact, make something edible. Nay; Delicious!

Which was why she was up at the current ungodly hour. While she may be determined, logic did dictate that she should give herself some margin for error, even if she was only preparing sandwiches.

On their kitchen counter, she set out her chosen ingredients, including sufficient to act as redundancies. Smoked salmon for Blake, peanut butter and jam for Ruby, and lettuce, baby tomatoes and sliced ham for Yang; all of the highest available quality. Naturally, loaves of both white and wholegrain bread and proper butter.

As the only ingredient which actually needed any preparation, the first order of business was slicing the tomatoes. While Weiss may not be an expert at cooking, she was a huntress, and one focussed on speed and precision over raw power, the tomatoes didn’t stand a chance. She had also watched a couple of videos on her scroll in preparation for this moment.

Scooping out the requisite number, Weiss topped the tomatoes easily. The halving of the tomatoes was a bit more touch and go, but she was accepting of the result. Now all that was needed was to apply the butter and add the ingredients.

***

Weiss Schnee was on the verge of tears. No matter what she did, the butter was absolutely refusing to spread.

The countertop was littered with the casualties of her folly. Some pieces with far too much butter, others where she’d just gouged through the bread trying to get it to spread. Nothing seemed to work, and a glance at the clock told her she didn’t have much longer before the rest of her team awoke. That would be an almost unendurable humiliation.

It was time for the nuclear option.

If the butter refused to spread, then she would cut it until it did.

Slamming down the cheese grater with perhaps a bit too much force, Weiss worried that she may have woke her teammates in her fury. She couldn’t afford to waste the time giving in to that fear though. Using the side for cutting thin rectangular slices, she began peeling off thin slivers of butter which were then transferred to the bread.

It might not be spread, but there was a thin layer of butter on the bread when she was finished, and that was what mattered. Quickly adding the remaining ingredients, Weiss tidied up the countertops, and looked down on her creations.

However hard it may have been, she was proud of it.

“So Weiss, where’s your lunch,” asked Yang from the kitchen door. Weiss almost jumped out of her skin at the voice, before biting back a string of expletives when she realised what Yang had said.

Before she could start beating herself up about it, Yang pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you Weiss. It means a lot to me. And it’ll mean a lot to the others too.”

Those words made it almost impossible for Weiss to sink into self-flagellation, so instead, she sank happily into the embrace.


	35. The Price of an Unhappy Ending (Elderburn) (G)

The ending always got her. Yang could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the lead finally came to accept her mother’s death. This time, at least, there was the steadying pressure of Winter’s hand in hers.

Even so, or perhaps especially so, she allowed herself to cry freely, riding the wave of empathetic emotion. Loss of a parent was a something she could relate all too well to. 

Yang folded easily into Winter’s embrace as the older woman saw what was happening, welcoming the security that it provided. A comfort that they would confront such things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an entirely related note: if you haven't seen A Place Further than the Universe yet, you really should.


	36. Back (Bee's Schnees) (T)

“Yang, can we talk?” asked Weiss in a tone that brooked no argument, her arms artfully folded.

“Sure. What’s up Princess?” came the reply, breezy enough to give the impression that Yang was unconcerned about whatever this talk was about. With the assent given, Weiss headed to one of the bedrooms, and Yang followed.

Once Yang was inside, Weiss closed the door before heading to the centre of the room. Yang could tell that she was fighting the urge to pace, which only happened when Weiss was extremely agitated, or annoyed. In turn, that put Yang on edge.

“You’re still interested in her. Romantically, I mean,” said Weiss. There were no illusions to who she was talking about; after all it had hardly been a full day since team RWBY had been reunited.

Brushing her hand back through her hair, Yang thought about what Weiss was saying. It was hard. There was still attraction there, Blake’s scent, her back muscles, the little flicks of her ears, all sparked something in Yang. Resentment and betrayal lingered too, muddying the waters. The biggest block though was Weiss herself.

When Yang was facing one of the most difficult challenges of her life, Weiss had been there and supported her. At a time when she had needed to be strong, Weiss had given her strength freely.

“I. Maybe?” said Yang after a pause, suddenly uncertain of herself, “she’s attractive sure, but there are things we’d need to work out before we went anywhere. Besides, I think there might be someone else I’m interested in too.”

As those words left her mouth, Yang felt pinned in place by Weiss’ presence. Her eyes had narrowed, and taken a slight step forward as if everything about her was focussed on Yang. It terrified her, worried that she’d said the wrong thing and jeopardised her chances.

“Who.”

That was easily the scariest thing Weiss could have said in that moment, because Yang was in no way prepared for this conversation. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained, and she was not going to run away.

“You.”

That was easily the best thing Yang could have said in that moment, because Weiss had come here with the intention of putting her fragile heart on the line. Tension and hostility bled out of her. Closing her eyes, she gave Yang her closest approximation to a beatific smile.

“I’m glad. I, well, I do too. Am interested in you that is,” said Weiss, before a faint blush rose to her cheeks, “Sorry, look at me, I thought I was ready for this, but you’ve made me forget my words.”

“Well, I am quite stunning.”

“Hush, you dolt,” said Weiss, giving Yang a playful slap on the arm, a smile belying her amusement. 

“Is that why you asked about Blake? To see if you had a chance?”

“Not quite,” said Weiss, worming her fingers in between Yang’s, “you’re not the only who’s attracted to Blake. I’d probably be in love with Ruby too if she wasn’t ace.”

“You all have done so much, and mean so much to me,” Weiss continued, “I suppose it’s the princess in me, but I’m greedy, and I’d like both of you. But only if you are okay with it. You two wouldn’t need to be together in this relationship, only if you both wanted it.”

“You sound like Blake’s going to say yes to this no matter what,” said Yang jokingly. It may have been bravado to try and cover up and smooth over her feelings, but she needed it for now.

“We are two of the most beautiful girls on Remnant, how could she say no? Plus she was definitely checking us both out this morning,” said Weiss.

“How did you even notice that?”

“I may have been checking both of you out this morning.”

That got a great laugh from Yang, albeit with a slight tremor of nerves.

“Y’know Weiss, we might just be able to make this work.”

“I hope so.”


	37. Futile Resistance (Greek Fire) (E)

“Are you sure you want to go through with this Yang?” asked Pyrrha, looking concerned.

“I’m sure. I trust you,” came the reply, not even a hint of a tremor in her voice.

“It’s going to be pretty intense. One minute only, I’m not even sure if I’d be able to hold you for longer than that anyway,” said Pyrrha as she double checked the restraints holding Yang. Heavy metal manacles holding her gorgeous, naked girlfriend into a hogtie.

One hand went to Yang’s hair, the other on the remote for the vibrator.

“Ready?”

“Do it,” said Yang, brilliant lavender eyes shining with beautiful defiance. That confirmation was all Pyrrha needed, yanking a few pieces of Yang’s hair out and turning the vibrator onto the highest setting.

The reaction was immediate and impressive. Yang arched back letting out a guttural yell, her hair licking a glorious yellow with aura. Her eyes had gone red, tempestuous emotion coursing through them, as if she had been filled with vibrant, rampant energy.

Pyrrha pulled away and focussed on the bindings. She could feel the groan of the metal as Yang thrashed about. Where the chains began to fail, she pulled steel to steel, link to link, keeping her bound tightly.

For Yang there was the desire for freedom, the desire to make the sensations in her cunt stop and the desire for those sensations to keep going. She couldn’t help but cry out as the first orgasm swept through her. The vibrator was relentless, quickly pushing her towards the second.

Then it stopped, and with it the reinforcement of the chains.

There was a wrenching, tearing sound of metal as most of the chains that kept her restrained lost to Yang’s strength. With that freedom, that feat of strength, Yang felt her semblance ebb away. Now she was just breathing hard, covered in sweat and her own juices.

Looking up, she saw Pyrrha equally exerted, but with a wonderful smile on her face.

“Hey,” was about all she could manage, lying face down on the floor.

“Hey yourself,” said Pyrrha tenderly, crawling over next to Yang’s head, “how was it?”

Yang rolled herself over onto her back before answering, “Incredible? Let’s go with incredible, mind-blowing and one hell of an orgasm. Left me a bit wanting at the end though.”

Pyrrha leaned down and gave Yang a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Maybe that’s the way I wanted it,” said Pyrrha playfully, before becoming more serious, “do you want me to finish what I started.”

“Not right now, you look pretty tired yourself and it’s a nice bit of spice.”

“Suit yourself,” said Pyrrha, sitting on the floor and extending her legs out parallel to Yang’s head. Needing no further prompting, Yang shuffled up so that her head was resting on Pyrrha’s thighs.

Ever so gently, Pyrrha began to brush the disarrayed strands of hair out of Yang’s face. The peaceful, content look on her girlfriend’s face made the whole thing worth it.


	38. Without (Ladybug) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been fewer drabbles and ficlets due to ill health. However, they are steadily growing longer on average. So at least there's that.

Ruby had draped herself over a park bench, just gazing up as the sky passed by, letting the slow passage of the clouds be almost meditative. She needed the break, especially with so much happening.

A light touch on the shoulder broke her out of her reverie, alerting her to Blake’s presence.

“Hey Ruby,” said Blake, “mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead,” said Ruby sitting up to let Blake join her, and leaning her head back to once again stare upwards.

“You’ll get a crick in your neck if you sit like that,” said Blake softly as she slid in next to Ruby, earning a non-committal murmur in reply. Without hesitation, Blake took one of Ruby’s hands with both of hers, bringing Ruby’s attention back to her.

“Ruby, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

“Nothing’s wrong really, sometimes it’s all just a little too much,” said Ruby, giving Blake a half smile, “You don’t need to worry, I just need a bit of a break.”

“Of course I’ll worry, you are very dear to me. Still, would you like me to leave you alone for now?” asked Blake, her voice low, letting go of Ruby’s hand, only to have one of hers grabbed by Ruby.

“No,” said Ruby too quickly, a little too desperately, “I think, well, I think I’d appreciate your company.”

A small smile curled up on Blake’s face as she gently pulled Ruby into a hug. There was a little resistance as Ruby took a moment to realise what was happening before she accepted the offer, curling into Blake.

With Ruby safely in the hug, Blake moved a hand up and began gently stroking Ruby’s hair, humming an old faunus lullaby. Ruby wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, but it felt like home.


	39. Portal (None) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tales of Berseria is a good game, and a good potential AU. That being said, some spoilers for late game Tales of Berseria. Yang is Magilou, Nora is Bienfu and Raven is Melchior.

The tiniest drop of fear hit Yang as she saw Raven approaching the Earthpulse rift.

“Bravo Yang. I didn’t expect you to make it this far. Now stand aside, and let me close it. You’re free of those who were holding you back,” said Raven evenly as she drew her sword. Yang turned to Nora.

“We guard this. I’ve won a bet, and I’d like to collect this. So keep her away and I’ll forgive your little betrayal, flee and my ghost will haunt you forever.”

“You got it,” said the malakhim, brandishing her tiny hammer with a mad grin on her face.

“This is your last warning Yang. I stopped the arte that broke your soul part way through out of some misguided pity for my child,” said Raven, an ominous purple-black aura starting to surround her as she prepared for combat, “now you will feel it’s full strength.”


	40. Tolerance (Light Black Velvet) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A general AU that I toyed around with doing something more in, but didn't.

Blake took a moment after entering to appreciate the scent of The Rose Cafe: coffee, tea, wood, rose and the faintest hints of disinfectant. The large, bay windows let in ample light, while the booths at the back let people hold quiet conversations. The bookshelf next to the serving counter just helped enhance the relaxed vibe.

Seeing her friend, Yang gave Blake a wave from behind the till.

“Your date’s already here. Don’t worry, I already pointed her towards your regular table,” Yang called out, getting a sharp look from Blake in return. She knew full well that if Blake was meeting someone here then it was for business, not pleasure. Didn’t stop the teasing though.

After giving her head a quick shake to refocus herself, Blake crossed over to the corner booth, a pair of alert rabbit ears confirmed that Velvet had arrived even earlier than she had.

“Hello there,” said Blake, adding some warmth to her voice. She also gave the table a bit of a wide berth to try and give Velvet some extra space. It was rare enough that Velvet Scarlatina gave interviews, so Blake really didn’t want to do anything to scare her off.

“Miss Belladonna?” inquired Velvet, turning to face Blake.

“It is. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” replied Blake, taking her seat across from Velvet and setting down her satchel. There was a brief period of silence as Blake got her notebook and pen out of the bag.

Looking up at Velvet, Blake almost did a double take. It seemed an irony that none of the photographs of Velvet really did the woman justice. Yes, she was cute; but Blake could almost feel some of that quiet steel beneath the demure facade. The distraction only lasted a second, Blake was professional enough not to let any personal interest she may have in her interviewee bleed through.

“Do you mind if I record this?” checked Blake as she was already searching for the dictaphone in her bag.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” came the quick reply. Blake paused and looked up to see Velvet having an unexpected amount of tension to her. “I think recordings are too impersonal, and don’t really capture everything.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, but returned to sitting up straight, armed with pen and notebook. At least Velvet’s comment gave her a nice lead in for the interview proper.

“Do you mind if I ask how a recording differs from a photograph?”

Velvet gave her a smile, and a slight nod, acknowledging what Blake had done. There was a brief pause as Yang swung by the table to drop off Blake’s tea and Velvets cafe mocha.

“Not at all. Photographs, good photographs, convey something more than just the event that has taken place. The nuance is chosen by the photographer. A photograph of a race could show you the exhilaration of victory, the beauty of the human form or even a sense of the speed the runners are going at. We do our best to impart that feeling, that sensation to the viewer.”

“I see. In that case, in your own words, do you mind telling me what you meant to convey with Tolerance?” asked Blake, steering the conversation towards Velvet’s award-winning photo.

It was a masterpiece of composition, a homeless teenaged faunus on the streets of Atlas. The callousness of the pedestrians, little more than uncaring blurs. A shop sign with ‘No Faunus Allowed,’ and a wall of anti-faunus graffiti made up the background. The international backlash it had generated was something else entirely.

“What I meant to convey doesn’t matter. How the audience interprets it; that’s what matters.”


	41. Smoke (Cinder/Blake) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so my love of this trash ship continues.

Kissing her was an almost indescribable sensation. Soft, demanding lips that took and took and took and always wanted to take more. More that Blake couldn’t resist giving.

The hand holding the back of her head. Delicate, but deliciously firm. Not quite pinning Blake; escaping was the last thing on her mind anyway. The other hand resting in the small of her back, just barely scraping the line of decency.

And always, the faintest taste of woodsmoke, hinting at beauty and nights around a campfire. Danger too, for the unwary.

Cinder was the best worst decision Blake had ever made.


	42. Scarf (Light Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years ago, I did a one-sentence prompt list for a RP. This is the prompt that has stuck with me through the years.

She couldn’t help but hold the scarf tight. When Beacon fell, all too many things had been lost to the rubble, so Weiss considered herself lucky to have it. It wasn’t even that meaningful really.

It was easy to remember Yang casually walking into the dorm room and slinging the bag at her. Easy enough to catch it out of the air.

“That’s for you. Might help you defrost a little,” Yang had said with a cheeky wink.

Just a small joke. She’d never worn it, too low quality for a Schnee. Equally she couldn’t bear to part with it.


	43. Soft and Sweet (Elderburn) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Title inspired by Piano Man.

Music filled the house. Keys softly depressed on the piano. A sad, melancholic song mixing with the playing.

So far as the pianist was aware, she was alone. It was only at that sort of time that she felt truly safe enough to let the emotions that came with playing out.

She hadn’t heard the door unlock, nor realised she had an audience until she finished.

“That was beautiful Yang,” said Winter, causing the blonde to almost jump out of her skin.

“Winter?” Yang asked, turning around to face the unexpected, but not unwanted visitor. A gentle smile from Winter confirmed the answer to her question.

“I didn’t expect to see you. As you can probably tell I’m nowhere in the league of your sister.” 

“Really, because I thought it was very good,” commented Winter as she slid onto the bench next to Yang.

It felt as though she were intoxicatingly close to Yang. Her housemate’s sister made her stomach and heart do all sorts of ridiculous things, and it was all her brain could do from making herself seem a complete fool.

“I only really took it up again recently. It’s supposed to help with my arm. Before that it was just some lessons as a child,” Yang confided awkwardly. There really wasn’t much in the way of happy memories associated with the piano.

There was a fleeting moment where Yang saw a flash sympathetic pain from Winter. A second where it seemed like she might rest a hand on her shoulder. Then it was gone like snowfall on a warm spring day. To be honest, Yang didn’t know which was worse, to be pitied, or to see the hard mask that arose.

The mask didn’t last long, and it was a relief to see it relaxing but Yang couldn’t help but curse the upbringing of the Schnees. That which tried to turn them away from being who they wanted to be.

“Would you like to try a duet?” Suggested Winter, “though I am out of practice.”

Yang blinked. Connections were made from half-remembered conversations with Weiss. For once she was thankful for those comments about upper-class etiquette. And if nothing was ventured, then nothing was gained.

Winter marked the sudden change in body language from Yang. Where she had been tense and anxious, she had grown confident, with a rather alluring smirk. A metallic arm raised and gently drew Winter’s head towards Yang’s.

“Next time, don’t be so obtuse.”

Entirely unwilling to resist, Winter followed the hand until her lips met Yang’s. It wasn’t quite chaste, nor intense. It was soft. It was sweet. It was over all too soon.

“Are you sure this what you want?” Winter asked, pulling away.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be asking that,” Yang teased back, “but if you’re asking that, then I guess I don’t have anything to worry about.”


	44. Satisfaction (North Pole) (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted more North Pole in the world. I wanted to help.

“I demand satisfaction.”

Those fateful words echoed around Weiss’ head as she clutched at her dress. The memory of the moment that pristine white glove slapped her father’s back. The visiting Mistrali captain’s indignation at Jacques’ treatment of her. The silence in which a pin could be heard dropping across the filled ballroom.

Now Captain Nikos and General Ironwood stood facing each other, pistols in hand. Her father hadn’t even had the courage to face Pyrrha directly, instead coercing his second into standing for him.

She could feel her stomach twisting in knots. Even if they were a full sixty paces apart. Even if they were only aiming to injure. Even still she wished no ill to either side.

For all that he was under her father’s thumb, Ironwood had done what he could to protect all the Schnee children. Captain Nikos in the span of an evening had appeared; dashing, brave, beautiful and more than willing to defend her honor.

While Weiss could see that she was infatuated with the woman, it didn’t stop her heart racing whenever Pyrrha was near. Even the slightest nick, even if it were in her defence, would be a grievous waste of beauty.

“Raise,” commanded Lady Goodwitch. Weiss’ breath stopped as the pistols pointed between the two.

“General, I hope there will be no further bad blood between us once this is done.”

“There shall be none,” replied Ironwood firmly, not taking his eyes off of Pyrrha.

“Begin.”

Weiss flinched at the gun’s crack. Smoke emerged from Ironwood’s pistol.

There was no blood.

Pyrrha aimed.

Ironwood stared down the retaliation, unafraid.

Weiss grit her teeth.

A shot.

There was ringing as the bullet pinged off of Ironwood’s metallic back leg. It was either a lucky shot, or Pyrrha was an unsurpassed markswoman.

Jacques cried out as the ricochet lodged into his arm.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as the medics that were to hand rushed to Jacques. The group of onlookers pulled away as they realised one of their own had been hit. Unable to resist, Weiss had run over to Pyrrha.

Weiss stopped a few steps away from Pyrrha; just within the bounds of propriety. She was met with the gorgeous sight as Pyrrha gave her a dazzling smile.

“Hello Weiss. I hope you are unharmed,” started Pyrrha. Before she could finish her sentence, Weiss finished running into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether that shot was luck, skill or Semblance I leave to the reader to decide.


	45. Blue Eyes, White Dragon (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most experience I have with Yu-Gi-Oh is the abridged series and memes, however this name was too good not to use.

It was with reluctance that Weiss pulled out of the kiss. If it continued she was positive they’d get nothing done that night. Still doing so let her gaze into Yang’s gorgeous eyes.

Weiss blinked a couple of times. Maybe it was just a trick of the light?

Nope

“What happened to your eyes? Why are they blue?” Weiss asked, concerned and confused.

Yang blinked a few times, then her smile grew even wider. Soon she couldn’t help but start giggling from the joy that welled up in her.

“Yang?”

“Sorry, sorry,” replied Yang, getting herself a bit more in check. “I completely forgot to mention this. It hasn’t happened since, well since mum died.”

There was a pause as she realised what she was about to say, and then she barrelled on through any nervousness.

“You know how my eyes go red when I’m really angry? It’s kind of like that except when I’m feeling like I love someone and being loved in return. I hadn’t realised it went beyond familial love.”

“As in romantic?” Weiss couldn’t help her voice breaking slightly. Neither of them had said it so directly until now.

“Definitely romantic,” confirmed Yang, “I guess that means I love you Weiss Schnee.”

Yang didn’t get a verbal response. After such a confession, Weiss just dragged her into another long, sweet, wonderful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want Tai to felt left out of the Yang's eyes changing colour stakes.


	46. Gratuitous Wish Fulfilment (Bee's Schnees) (G)

The silence was cut by the rustle of papers being set down. An anxious glance was passed between Blake and Yang. The amount of cajoling and promises it had taken to convince their girlfriend to even attend the solicitor’s office was significant. Worse, none of them actually knew what the meeting was about exactly, but they all had a pretty good idea what had caused it.

A series of candid photos which clearly showed all three of them in a relationship together had hit the gossip rags a couple of weeks ago. It only seemed a matter of time before Jacques attempted some further retaliation. They had both held Weiss for a long time after she’d received the message that simply read ‘You are no daughter of mine.’

“Weiss…?” asked Blake softly, and once again the silence of the room was pierced. Both of them could see the slight tremor in their girlfriend’s hand.

“I’m fine,” replied Weiss, before turning to the solicitor in the room and filling her voice with steel, “How ironclad is this?”

“As solid as could be reasonably made madam. My predecessors helped write your grandfather’s will. In my estimation, we are the only firm that would stand anything close to equal odds at being able to overturn it, and as per the original contract we would be on your side.”

“I see,” Weiss couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Blake. Yang,” Weiss addressed them, keeping her voice impressively steady, “it would appear that my grandfather was a closeted bisexual. As such, within his will, he included stipulations that would mean that family members who were openly LGBT would receive a certain amount of shares in Schnee Dust Company.”

“This is one of the reasons why the company has not been publicly traded, as the majority of the shares are in this pot” Weiss continued. “I now hold a controlling share of the SDC.”

As an idea, it seemed so divorced from reality, that it left Yang and Blake stupefied at what they were hearing. 

While they processed the news, a thrill at the possibilities this presented ran through Weiss. She didn’t need to fight her father for the company. She had already won. Today was a good day.


	47. Ropey (Freezerburn) (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is not a 'p'. Also, I am sorry, I wouldn't expect anyone to get this joke in the wild.

“Hey Weiss.” Yang’s voice cutting into her concentration. With a sigh, Weiss pushed the textbook aside to look at Yang.

While Yang looked nervous, something was warning Weiss that it was feigned. Still, she wouldn’t abandon Yang if she truly was in need.

“Yes?”

“I’m kind of struggling with our mechanics homework, and I can’t remember what these mean,” replied Yang, handing Weiss a slip of paper. In the center ‘⍴𝜋’ was clearly written.

“As you can probably tell,” continued Yang, her smile blooming fully, “my maths is a little ropey.”

Then understanding of the pun dawned on Weiss.

“Yang!”


	48. ⍴𝜋 (Freezerburn) (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter. On the plus side, the joke is at least partially explained.

Yang was bound spread-eagled on Weiss’ bed. Not what she’d expected when she’d gotten Weiss with that pun, but she wasn’t complaining.

There had been a delightfully hard edge to Weiss’ voice when she’d said, “I’ll show you ‘ropey’.” With those words, she couldn’t even claim to be surprised when Weiss brought up tying her down.

She’d been left to stew while Weiss changed into ‘something more appropriate.’ Not that she really minded, it just heightened the anticipation. If anything went wrong, Weiss was next door and she had enough strength that the bed wouldn’t stand against a concerted effort, so no worries on that front.

After a few moments, Weiss re-entered the room, fully decked out. A black and red corset, thigh highs and some quality lingerie. The image was striking, and the swagger that she had just made Yang’s mouth go drier and her pussy; wetter.

“I’m sure you thought you were so smart,” started Weiss, moving to straddle Yang. “We’ll see just how smart that tongue of yours is in a bit.”

Then she leaned over, and started a devouring kiss with Yang. At first she was tempted to put up some resistance, but that was stymied when Weiss hand reach round the back of her neck. With a few strokes to that sensitive spot, Yang’s arousal skipped a few gears and she just surrendered into it.

Eventually the kiss was broken off to allow Weiss the opportunity to kiss down her jaw and neck. At the base, Yang felt Weiss give a long lick, forcing out a needy moan from her.

A pair of hands came down, playing with and tweaking her nipples rather firmly. As that started, Weiss began to suckle and bite at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“Weiss… please…” managed Yang, her breathing getting heavier. In response, Weiss grabbed her nipples tightly and pulled. The pain mixed with pleasure of arousal, almost to breaking point before Weiss eased off and sat back up.

Seeing Weiss in that get up straddling her with a look of absolute dominance made Yang realise just how lucky she was.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yang murmured, drinking in the sight, and relishing in her position.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Weiss cut her off. “Now you have a choice, clamps or clothespins.”

Yang mulled it over, thinking about what she wanted from this session.

“Clothespins,” she said firmly. The decision made, Weiss got off her and opened their drawer of toys. Given Weiss was involved, it was organised such that finding them only took a few moments.

Playing a little with her left nipple first, Weiss’ dainty fingers soon made sure it was at attention. As the jaws closed about, she let out a low hiss as she accommodated the pain. The second clothespin was quick to follow, leaving her to squirm at the dull pressure.

Weiss headed to the other end of the bed, and flashed Yang a smirk before going down on her.

Yang let her head fall back on the pillow, soaking in the ministrations of Weiss’ tongue. It soon became apparent that Weiss had decided to tease her, repetitive motions that were ever so slowly building her up to a climax. She moaned, she needed more. More friction, more pressure, more speed, more anything. Just more.

When she tried to buck her hips a little, Weiss hands came up to pin her down. It was slow it was arduous, and she was getting oh so familiar with the motions. Tongue goes up her slit, circles her clit and pulls away. Tongue swipes just above her pussy, catching the clit again, but nothing else, then a lick up each side of her labia.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly understood just what was happening.

“Weiss!”

She pulled away from Yang long enough to give a shit-eating grin.

“What, I said I’d show you rho pi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How quickly does explaining the joke kill the mood?


	49. Come Undone (Elderburn) (T)

The corners of Yang’s mouth curled further upward as she extracted a moan of pleasure from Winter. It had no doubt been a long day for Winter, and she was looking forward to working out all of the Schnee’s kinks. In both senses of the word.

One hand had already pinned Winter’s to the wall above her head. Yang had already taken a deep, devouring kiss, and now she was working her way down Winter’s neck. It was the blessing of an unlocked aura that one could be marked as much as one wished, and still be pristine in the morning if needed.

Her other hand had slipped down, gently massaging Winter’s ass. Even though she couldn’t see it, Yang knew that Winter would be biting her lip, trying to resist making more noises. Of course, Yang wanted to elicit as many of those cute sounds as possible. It made for a fun little game between the two of them, and one that Winter always lost in the best possible way.

Releasing Winter, Yang leaned up to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear.

“You know, I love watching you come undone.”

She started to unbutton Winter’s shirt.

“Both figuratively and literally.”


	50. Cornered (Light Coco/Velvet/Weiss) (G)

Weiss stormed towards Velvet, almost pinning her to the wall. She winced internally at the look of fear in the faunus’ eyes. It was an unfortunate fact that she preferred to deal with things directly and head on, and when she was determined she naturally devolved into a ferocious frown. So she could hardly blame Velvet for response, even though it was the expression she least wished to see.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Would you mind telling me why?” Weiss cursed as the question came out far more curt than she intended.

“Hold it right there Schnee.” Coco’s demand carried across the courtyard as she followed the same path as Weiss had not moments before, the same ferocity emanating from her. In short order, she interposed herself between Weiss and Velvet. There was a tilt of her sunglasses, piercing Weiss with her eyes.

“I don’t care how well connected you are Schnee. I don’t care what sort of abominable tales they tell in Atlas. You harass my girlfriend, or any other faunus and I will ruin you,” Coco challenged Weiss, utterly unphased by her apparent wrath.

Then something unexpected happened. At the word ‘girlfriend’ Weiss’ face fell.

“Oh. I see. I am sorry if caused you any undue distress Velvet,” said Weiss, her face quickly returning to a blank mask, and a quick bow of apology. She turned about and began considering the best place to cry, binge on ice cream and generally bemoan the being rejected by proxy of her first crush.

“Wait,” came a desperate plea from Velvet, her face scarlet. That lone word stopped Weiss in her tracks.

“Velvet?” Asked Coco gently.

“I’m sorry Weiss. I… um… ever since you protected me from falling… I’ve maybe started falling a bit for you,” Velvet managed.

“Hold on,” said Coco, turning to look at both Weiss and Velvet, “is this why you’ve started discussing the possibility of a poly relationship.”

The now almost red Velvet nodded slightly, her ears drooping a little. A similarly blushing Weiss turned to look at both of them, the mask she been wearing slowly dropping as she started to parse what was going on. A lot still hinged on Coco.

“What are your thoughts on this Weiss?” Asked Coco, “And why were you threatening Velvet just now?”

“To answer your second question, I wasn’t meaning to. I don’t really know what came over me. Just that Velvet was avoiding me, and that wasn’t pleasant. I guess now I have a better understanding of why I felt that now. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your relationship though. I’m sorry for any trouble I may have caused,” replied Weiss, not really sure how to deal with the fact that a girl had effectively just confessed to her in front of her significant other.

“Weiss; do you know what a poly relationship is?” Another question from Coco, much less challenging than any of her previous ones.

“No.”

“Why don’t you come with me and Velvet. I think there are some things we should explain to you. And Velvet, if it makes you happy, I have nothing against it.”


	51. Direct Confrontation (Light Ladybug) (G)

“Blake,” said Ruby firmly, dragging her away from her book. She didn’t usually like interruptions, but given that it was Ruby, Blake let it slide. Especially given how serious Ruby was looking.

Setting it to one side, she sat up onto the edge of her bed. “What is it?”

“I was talking with Yang, and I’ve realized that I like like someone.”

Blake smiled at the awkward way that Ruby described having a crush. Even if she felt a slight trepidation.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Blakewillyougooutwithme?” The question coming out without even the chance for a breath. Blake blinked in shock. Not the answer she was expecting. There were a few moments where Ruby started rocking backwards and forwards nervously, Blake almost certain that she was resisting the urge to flee out of embarrassment.

“Have a seat,” said Blake, patting the bed next to herself. Ruby needed no further invitation, although she didn’t immediately follow it up by hugging Blake, which she was grateful of.

“Can you give me a bit? I’m not sure I can give you answer right away. Thank you for telling me though,” said Blake before giving Ruby’s hair a little ruffle.


End file.
